gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor - Script: The Virus, and then Trevor Belmont's Rising
Because all of the members of the team are villains, you better believe there's gonna be conflict. It's usually me and Galactic, Ouroburos and Dark Guy, and Genius Guy and Dry Paratroopa. Beecanoe 01:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no, my friend... In the storylines, while the team is in fact made up of villians, the conflict is what I officially made and still tends to keep. Besides, Dark Guy is Ouroburos's partner and they have more than just a father-son relationship going on... the latter, however, easily makes great conflict with Genius Guy, since both of them are shy guys, and they each value each other as unworthy pieces of trash (yet Genius Guy's unstable mentality makes him start these conflicts). Galactic Petey on the other hand isn't so vocabulary-wise, as if he speaks in a third-person manner like the Incredible Hulk, so he's more likely to have conflict with Dry Paratroopa more than Genius Guy. You may have started Epic Saga, but what would be better is if I was in charge of the majority of the storylines... Since in reality, I actually have a unique way of writing stories and thinking of imaginative ways. Just look at my video game review articles of Primal Rage and Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64, and you can tell by my thoughts that I have a high usage of vocabulary that may be able to outsmart a 12th Grade student's. Your conflict idea may be splendid and you started the storyline and ideas for Epic Saga nicely, but now... Would you mind at all if I took care of the majority of the fanmade series, and you and Geniusguy445 can help out big time? If Multi128 saw things on this wiki to this very day and he were still here, then he would've gave me the advantage of this wiki, and assemble a team of good wiki users like you and Geniusguy445. And also, have you heard of Deu.teku and Makuhero? Both have done one article, and hopefully if they're every around, any one of us can convince at least one of them to join the GiWoA (Game Idea Warriors of Apocalypse). "I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!" 01:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian :For official scorekeeping, yes we will have conflict. Not between Ouroburos and his Shy Guy. Not between the two undead koopa troopas. :Yes for most of the other ideas Ouroburos had. Yes between the two Shy Guys. For sure. But a slightly different approach than what was proposed. Yes, the genius is slightly crazy, but not completely mentally unstable. Only in some things. But I have a very good idea for a script with the two shy guys and ouroborus. Something very important. I also think that the two are like brothers, very happy to beat each other up, but never think of fatally wounding him. Both will protect each other, even though it doesn't usually look like it. Genius guy is thrilled to have another of his species; someone to converse with, someone to train with, someone to have fun with. But never when anyone else is around. And yes, I would probably start the conflict more often then he. :I definately think that it would be a bad idea for Ouroburos to take over Epic Saga, as it wasn't his. Their is nothing I have against him, but he didn't start it. Each user should get special say over a game that they made, but also should allow others to help. Which I think Ourob would do better with; making stories with the plot line. Which would make us a great team. Beecanoe had the idea, then decided how it would look and play like, as well as giving it plot. Then springboarding off that, Ouroburos can make a story and I can make a profile for them. :And I think that it is incredible that we all have similar interests/skills. I also have a large vocabulary, like Ourob. We will have the two new users join us somewhat later, as they have only done one article and I think it would be best to see more of what they can do/ how they interact with others. I had an idea that maybe to start conversation, on the comment given to new users, we have a section that asks them if they've been on any other wiki, and if so, what their user name was. That way, if they have, we may recognize them better. :Anything I didn't cover? Comment or talk to me on my talk page. Geniusguy445(talk) :Where you have sheath, it should be unsheathe. You have them putting away their weapons before a fight. :Second, WHO GAVE THE SHY GUY AN AX?!?!?!?! Under most circumstances, that would be a very dumb idea. They would see, steal it, and put it in a treasure chest. Or they would drop it in favor of something that is shinier. Luckily, Dark guy isn't that dumb. Thank you for that. :"It is more flesh that we can decapitate, I hope..." "Probably isn't dumb enough to get close to you when you're fighting with your ax." "Don't be so sure, my well-combatted ally. Because whatever this is, we need to stay ale------" :"I have said this nearly a thousand times that the blade is not anyway under a curse... Penumbra told me that the Frost Blade is just a little overpowered on the rough sides, here!" "And yet you still haven't let me run tests on it" :Although I like it, Ingenius Guy is sort of a compliment. Coming up with ideas that don't require a lot of thought, but are actually the perfect solution. :I like the dialog, but I'm not very sadistic. That, and some of the comments made do not flow as well. Maybe putting in some comments that you hear only if you play as one character, that the rest don't. E.g. the two shy guys may talk silently to each other. Or Dark guy and Ourob. Have those in a different style. That could improve the article and make the story flow better. (e.g. And in the way I put it... (inhales) WAAAAA!!!! WA-WA-WAAAA!!! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS CONTRAPTION!!! STUPID--- WAAAA!!! Whip--- WAAAAA!!!!!!! USER!!!!!!!!! and many other comments by me) I'm also not nearly antisocial and socially repulsive as I am written like. I'm not in it for power. As far as I know, neither is Dark guy. (Who acts more like a Snifit than a Shy Guy) I don't think it is a good fit. However, I still like your style of storytelling. You're very accomplished. :And that is all for now!